


Anything for You

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [143]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Desi Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Post-Canon, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Neville & Luna take Harry to Piccadilly Circus for their first anniversary.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. References canon events such as child abuse & Hogwarts. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Have a fluffy anniversary slice of life piece.

(^^)  
**Anything for You**  
(^^)

Luna nudged Harry towards a purple horse with a lavender mane before taking a zebra for herself. Knowing better than to climb onto anything that would be moving, Neville sat in an oversized teacup just in front of his partners’ animals. When the carousel started moving, he immediately regretted his choice as it began to spin just like the carousel did.

Neville didn’t regret agreeing with Luna that they should spend their first anniversary at Piccadilly, though. How could he when Harry had revealed that he had never been? Since both himself and Luna had been to the Muggle attraction, despite their magical upbringing, the idea that Harry hadn’t been, not even once, despite growing up in the Muggle world, was just another disquieting hint at the silence Harry maintained about his family.

Through his increasing dizziness, Neville heard Luna urging Harry to relax. He could imagine Harry holding tightly to the pole of his horse. It wasn’t that Harry was easily frightened by things. For all that his bondmate could have been placed in any House, there was a reason that he had ended up in Gryffindor, after all. But sometimes, Harry had difficulties with actually showing how much he enjoyed things, like he was scared that if he showed too much, then it would be snatched away from him.

Neville knew that wasn’t just because of his family. Their years at Hogwarts had left marks on all of them. All of them had nightmares. All of them had physical scars from that time. They had all lost people. The war hadn’t been the only hardship of those years.

But they had each other to enrich their futures.

The ride mercifully came to a stop before Neville lost his lunch.

“What should we do next?” Harry asked as they exited the carousel.

Luna grabbed a hand of each of them and pulled them towards a game booth. There were water guns set into a low bench in front of multiple targets. Behind the hawker for the game, a variety of stuffed animals in every color combination imaginable. Neville spotted a lavender rabbit with splotches of royal purple tucked into one corner and knew exactly what Luna had in mind. He pushed up his sleeves as Luna paid for them to play.

“I’m not certain this is a good idea,” Harry said as he took his place behind one of the guns. He glanced at the rabbit, but didn’t mention it at all. Neville exchanged a knowing look with Luna but neither pointed out that they knew how much Harry probably wanted the stuffed rabbit that just happened to be in his favorite color. “There’s a ducky game down the way.”

“We’ll play that next,” Luna declared as she eyed her target. She moved her gun in different ways as if calculating angles. “But right now, we’ve already paid, so let’s do this.”

At the hawker’s cue, they all began shooting at their targets. Neville gave it the same amount of focus as he had ever given firing spells at the training dummies during D.A. meetings. In the end, he just barely missed filling up his target. He turned to buy another game only to find that Luna was pointing out the rabbit as her chosen prize.

“Happy anniversary, love,” she said as she pressed the stuffed animal into Harry’s arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Now you wanted to play the ducky game?”

“Actually,” Harry said shyly, “would you mind if we rode the carousel again?”

“Of course we don’t mind,” Neville told him before pressing his own kiss to Harry’s cheek. “It’s our anniversary. We can do whatever you want.” He grimaced. “But I’m not taking the teacup this time.”

Luna laughed as she led the way back to the carousel. It had been a good year. Neville was looking forward to what the next one held.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 12); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery; Gryffindor MC (x2); Ravenclaw MC; Magical MC (x3); Neuordivergent (x2); Rian-Russo Inversion; Lovely Triangle (Y); Ship Sails; Lunar Era (Y); Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Eating Cake; Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 12 – Assignment 9  
> Subject (Task No.): Ballroom Dancing (Task#1: Write about a couple’s/lovers’ anniversary.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [955](Anything for You); Words [11](Angle); Herbology [Individual Plots](Carousel); Cat Collecting [14](Someone relaxing); Foolish Fish Tanks [F02](Silver Trio); Days of the Year [April 18th](Someone doting on their husband); Spring Challenge [29](Quotation); Color Prompts [04](Lavender); Earth Element [04](Enrich); Hufflepuff Themed Prompts [14](Humble)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Sp Bingo [3C](Rabbit/Bunny); Tr Bingo [1D](Obfuscating Stupidity); Hunt [Sp Objects](Stuffed Animal); Ship [Sp Medium 1](Acts of Service); Chim [Doug] (Family/Friendship; “Human” by Rag’n’Bone Man)  
> Representation(s): Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood; Autistic Harry & Luna  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Found Family; Nontraditional; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pocky Pockets; Wabi Sabi)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Toad); SN (Rail; Spare)  
> Word Count: 653


End file.
